System
System is the antagonist of Power Rangers RPM: Final Download. By releasing the Venjix Virus, he cements himself as an enemy of the Earth. Summary Prior to the Venjix attacks, System was known as Connor Worth. Connor was gifted in the mechanical and digital aspects of computers and hoped to one day start a computer chain. Antisocial by nature, he found himself the target of criticism by classmates and family. When Venjix attacked, he and a few gifted others were seized by a renegade squad of Alphabet Soup agents, hoping to rush a counterattack to the mechanical dominion. Worked like a slave and lacking anyone else to turn to, Connor's mind had shattered. Upon the defeat of Venjix, AS was dismantled and it's prisoners freed. However, Connor's anger had not sated. Upon learning of the RPM Rangers and their final battle with Venjix, Connor was convinced that Venjix's physical destruction didn't mean it's end. Renouncing his Humanity, he dedicated an entire year to tracking down every bit of Venjix code he could acquire. His chance came when Doctor K began dismantling the Shift Morphers. He hacked into her system and began stealing data. She managed to prevent the copying of all of the data, but Connor managed to sneak off with the info on Ranger Operator Series Red. But this was what he needed. After fiddling with the Operator data, Connor began combining his own personal viral code with the Venjix data. This granted Venjix a sentient persona and allowed it to begin infecting nearby machines. Calling himself System and pledging fealty to the Virus, the two planned to infect the Corinth Defense System, with System using a specialized LapTop to convert a nearby object into a rudimentary Attack Bot. The Ranger Operators intercepted them, but System used a modified version of the Series Red data to Morph into the Corruption Operator and defeat the team. System later use a second Attack Bot to lure the Rangers away from the Defense Center long enough for Venjix to assimilate it's systems and establish a foothold. However, Series Green and Black act as counter-distractions just long enough for the Rangers to intercept Venjix and stop the download. His plan dissolved, System and Venjix go for the direct approach and attempt to destroy the Rangers. Venjix ends up defeated due to it's weakened state, forcing System to absorb the remnants of code into his Corruption Bio-Suit in a last-ditch attempt to win. Instead, Venjix betrays him and overrides the electric impulses of his brain; essentially turning him into a new body for the Virus. Venjix holds it's own against the Rangers until Connor briefly regains his senses; telling the Rangers to kill him, destroying Venjix along with him since it used too much power to escape into a virtual hub. Forced to make the call, Scott has the Rangers destroy Connor using the Lion Attacher. Biography/Personality System is a ruthless individual, more than willing to step on anything and anyone to get what he wants. His villainous nature stems from his utter pessimism concerning the Human psyche, amplified further by his constant proximity to machines. This has grown to the point where he prefers the artificial to the organic. Arsenal }} Trivia * Category:Power Rangers RPM: Final Download Category:Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Evil Rangers Category:Villains